While Master's Away
by CrazyMJ
Summary: After the war Harry Potter and Rodolphus Lestrange have fallen in love and are dating. They're in a master/pet relationship too. But Rodolphus has to go away on a business trip without Harry and is left with a new master. RodLes/HP
1. Chapter 1

After the war Harry Potter and Rodolphus Lestrange have fallen in love and are dating. They're in a master/pet relationship too. But Rodolphus has to go away on a business trip without Harry though which Harry is not happy about and is left with a new master while he's gone.

Of course I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters though I wish I did have Rodolphus. Please review.

"I expect you to be on your best behavior while I'm gone." Rodolphus told Harry as he gathered some paper work.

Harry nodded that he understood. It was the first time his master was leaving him to go on a business trip. Harry hated it. Though he was given plenty of warning when he excepted Rodolphus as his master.

"Of course master." Harry said bitterly.

"Come here Harry."

Rodolphus was not pleased with his pet. But Harry just ignored him.

"That was an order. Don't make me leave having just had to punish you or to order to complete bed rest with your only options for entertainment being to think about my rules or to think about why I have those rules for you."

Rodolphus gave Harry a look that said while he wouldn't like doing it but, still would. Harry was already required to take a nap every afternoon. Turns out dying took a lot out of you. After the war was over Harry came to realize take he would black out almost every night. At first he chalked it up to the parties he was expected to make appearances at but, then it started happening more and more. One good thing came out of it though. Rodolphus Lestrange. He had noticed Harry one day while he was shopping when Harry came to again he was sitting at the ice cream shop with Rodolphus patting his forehead with a cool cloth and a cup of vanilla ice cream sitting in front of him.

Soon after that Harry decided to be in a relationship with Rodolphus and he loved it. Sure most people didn't understand how the master/ pet relationship was a good thing but Rodolphus loved Harry and cared deeply for him.

So one of his rules was to nap so that he didn't get to tired and black out again. And yet whenever he did Rodolphus was still there with a cool cloth and vanilla ice cream.

Harry got up and walked over to his master with his head bowed. Rodolphus tilted Harry's chin up and kissed Harry softly.

"As I was saying. All of my rules still apply. You are getting a temporary master while I'm gone. He will make sure that you are well behaved. If he has other rules you are to follow them unless they go against rules I've set in place. And he is allowed to punish you if you misbehave and I will punish you again when I get back if you do."

Harry nodded. "Of course master."

Rodolphus smiled and kissed Harry again. "Now on a lighter note if you behave yourself and I get a good report when I come back you'll get a surprise." He stroked Harry's cheek.

"What if it happens again while your gone?"

"If you take care of yourself it shouldn't happen but, you're getting a temporary master while I'm gone not because I expect you to misbehave but because I want to make sure you're taken care of while I'm gone."

"Can I sleep our room while you're gone?"

Harry had his own room but, most of the time he slept with Rodolphus in his room. Harry really only went to his own room when he was in trouble or he was mad at his master.

"You have your own room Harry you have no need to sleep in here."

Harry frowned and nodded. Rodolphus wrapped his arms around him and held him close kissing his forehead.

"I'll be back sooner than you think. You won't even have time to miss me."

"I seriously doubt that." Harry said softly. Which earned a chuckle and a kiss from Rodolphus. Harry melted against his chest. He didn't want his master leaving.

Harry heard someone clear their throat behind him and looked back to see Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape standing there.

"Please tell me they just came to wish you good bye." Harry looked at his master who gave him a stern look.

"Harry this is your temporary master, Lucius, and his sub, Severus."

I know this chapter is short but I've already started working on chapter two. I hope you've enjoyed.


	2. Dinner

Thanks to everyone who liked my first chapter and left me reviews. It was very much appreciated. I really wasn't expecting such a good response. This chapter is much longer and I hope you enjoy it.

Again regrettably I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

/

Harry was still mad about being left by his master and especially mad about being left into Malfoy's care. Harry just hoped he'd be to worried about his own sub to pay much attention to him.

Harry heard someone knock and pretended he was asleep. "I know you're awake Potter. Lucius had me come to tell you it's dinner time in about 15 minutes." He heard a cold drawing voice.

"Then is 15 minutes I'll ask a house elf to bring me my food."

"What Severus meant was you have 15 minutes to get washed up and dressed in something nice. That's an order." Harry opened his eyes when he heard someone else speak. He frowned seeing not only Snape there but Malfoy as well.

They left and Harry threw a pillow at the door. As he said 15 minutes later he called a house elf, Dotty, to him. "Will you please bring me my dinner?"

Dotty shook her head. "Mr. Malfoy said master Harry eats in the dinning room or not at all."

"He is not your master though." Harry pointed out.

"But he is your master for now and master Lestrange said to listen to Mr. Malfoy while he's gone." Harry groaned of course Rodolphus had already considered Harry wouldn't listen to Malfoy.

"Fine then I won't eat." Dotty nodded and left but seemed very nervous about it.

Harry was fine not eating but, next thing he knew he was being pulled up and hit three times across his butt with something. He looked back and saw it was Malfoy with his cane.

"What rule did you brake?" Harry ignored the question and was hit five more times. He held strong to try to not show his reactions.

"I do not like repeating myself. What rule did you break?"

Harry wavered a little. "None." Harry felt his pants pulled down and being hit eight more times. His butt was starting to burn. "Disrespect." Finally spat out.

"Good." Harry felt Lucius stroke his hair. Harry relaxed a little and then felt being whacked again. Harry gasped from shock and then felt two more whacks.

"What was that for?" Harry glared at him.

"You tell me." Lucius raised a graceful eyebrow.

Harry sighed. "I lied."

"Actually I hadn't thought of that one. Should I punish you for that too?"

"No." Harry cried out. He already felt like he wouldn't be able to sit through the dinner that was sure he was going to be forced to attended. It had been a while since his last spanking with it being one of Rodolphus' least favorite and least effective punishments.

"You may stand now and pull your pants back on Harry." Lucius told him and set his cane aside to show he wouldn't be using it anymore. "Stand up straight and repeat the rules Rodolphus has for you. Starting with his most important."

Harry did as he was told and with Lucius' side note of the most important one Harry realized how much trouble he would be in if Rodolphus found out what happened. "The most important one is that I take care of myself including eating three meals a day and napping. I'm also to respect all masters not just mine and especially you since you are my master while Rodolphus is away. I'm also to keep my temper in check. And I'm not to touch others or let them touch me without my master's permission."

"Very good. Now wash up and dress in something nice while I tell you of a few extra for while I'm here." Harry nodded. He went and washed his hands and face before getting clothes, a pair of black slacks and a red button down shirt

"I will not tolerate temper tantrums. You may still be young but, you are no child and you for certain have more years in spirit to you than you do physically. You will eat meals with me and Severus unless I tell you you can do other wise. And if you have any problems you are to come to me with them before they grow to big for your control. I'm here to help you. Is that understood?" Lucius who had been looking away while Harry got dressed looked back at him.

"Yes it's understood." Harry looked down for a second and looked back at him. "Are you going to tell Rodolphus that I didn't listen to you and had decided not to eat?"

"Not if you come down to eat now and eat everything on your plate and don't give me a problem with this again."

Harry nodded and left his room. He really didn't want Rodolphus hearing that he disrespected his temporary master right away and had also planned on skipping a meal.

He went down to the dinning room with Lucius. Lucius had taken the seat at the head of the table next to Severus. Harry frowned. That was Rodolphus' seat even though they hardly ever ate in the dinning room preferring to eat at a smaller table. He took his seat across from Severus though. Harry started by eating his salad.

"So I take it this is the first time that Rodolphus has left you since you two got together." Lucius said to Harry as he started eating his own food. Harry just nodded. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone let alone two of the men he hated the most. So he just kept eating his food not looking at either of them.

"Potter you're not being very respectful. I don't like being ignored." Malfoy gave him a stern look.

"Rodolphus didn't say I had to speak to either of you. You're just here to make sure I don't kill myself or starve myself or something stupid like that since he doesn't think I can take care of myself. Since you know I've been coddled all my life and never had to do anything for myself." Harry said with some bite to it. He just kept his eyes on his food wanting to get done quickly.

"Potter I will not have you talking to me like that and I'm sure Rodolphus would not like hearing that you spoke of him like that. I told you before you are not a child and I will not have you acting like one." Lucius scooted back from the table. "Come over here."

Harry's head shot up and looked at Malfoy. He wasn't going to spank him here in front Snape was he? The look on Malfoy's face plainly said he wasn't in the mood to play around. "I'll be good I promise."

"I didn't ask you if you were going to behave. I didn't ask you anything. I gave you an order to come here." Harry nodded and got up walking over to Lucius where he was laid across Lucius' lap and give five hard smacks. Harry felt more like a child being punished in front of Snape.

Harry got up his arse felt like it was on fire from all the spanking. He was about to go back to his seat when he felt Lucius pull him on to his lap. "If you're going to act like a child I'll treat you like one. Now you're going to sit here and eat your dinner and talk to us like an adult."

"I told you Rodolphus doesn't like other people touching me. He wouldn't be happy

with me sitting on your lap." Harry tried to squirm to get away but, that just made his arse hurt more.

"If he has a problem with it I will explain it was in punishment not trying to give you pleasure. I am your master while he's a way and he has given me permission to punish you as I see fit." Lucius speared some food on his fork and held it to Harry's mouth. "Now be a good boy and eat."

Harry sighed and took the fork from Lucius' hand and started eating his dinner again.

"Do you know how long Rodolphus will be away?" Severus said finally speaking for the first time since dinner started.

Harry didn't want to look at Snape being in such a embarrassing spot but he didn't want to get punished more for not being respectful. So he looked over at him. "A week. And yes this is the first time he's left me since we've been together." He gently touched the green leather collar Rodolphus had placed on him. "We've seen each other everyday since I agreed to be his sub."

"Then it must be hard to be away from him." Severus said.

"Before you continue Severus I'd choose my next words carefully." Lucius raised a knowing eyebrow at his sub.

"Lucius he is young and in love and he's new to being a sub. You should go easy on him." Severus told him as if he hadn't heard the warning at all.

"Harry please get up." Harry was confused by the conversation but, did as he was told. He hardly understood why Snape would be sticking up for him. He took his old seat and watching Malfoy and Snape. Harry thought back to the memories that Snape shared with him at the end of the war he had stuck up for him against Dumbledore but this was his master and it was different.

Lucius stood up. He summoned a leash and hooked it to Snape's black leather collar with silver studs. "Kneel before me." Severus complied and kneeled before his master. "I expect more from your Severus. You usually behave so well especially in front of other subs as to set a good example."

"I'm sorry master. I know I spoke out of turn but, you know I only do so when I have a point that has to be made." Severus looked up at him.

"That can be argued. You had no need to under mind me." He took hold of Severus' hair and pulled his head back so he was looking up at him. "You will finish eating without saying one more unprovoked word and afterwards you be wearing a ball gag."

"Of course master." He kissed Lucius' boots.

"Good boy." He stroked Severus' hair and sat back down. "I think you will also finish your meal kneeling there. To remind you who is the sub."

Severus nodded. "As you wish." He grabbed his plate and went back to eating.

Harry wasn't really sure what just happened. "Thank you." he said softly to Snape which earned him a look from Malfoy. He was quickly learning to hate those looks.

"Don't encourage him. That's the last thing he needs." Harry nodded and went back to eating. With Severus not allowed to talk the rest of the meal passed pretty much in silence.

After Harry was excused he went back to his room to put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He grabbed his broom and went outside. If Rodolphus had been home he wouldn't have thought about going out this late since he wasn't suppose to but then again if Rodolphus had been home he wouldn't need to clear his mind right now and flying was always his favorite way to do that.

He took off staying close to the house so that if Malfoy found out he had gone out he wouldn't get in to much trouble. Still he hoped that he'd be to preoccupied with his own sub and his punishment right now to worry to much about Harry until it was his bedtime. And yes even though he was a grown man he had a bedtime something he had fought against at first but, once he got use to it it wasn't such a big deal on most nights. Some night he just couldn't get to sleep on time though.

Harry wasn't exactly sure how long he had been out when he finally landed but when he looked at his watch he saw he should still have enough time to shower and get into bed before Malfoy would most likely check on him. So he put his broom up and grabbed his pajamas before heading to the shower. Since his room didn't have a bathroom attached he went to the master bathroom to use that shower. After all Rodolphus had said he couldn't use the master bedroom not that he couldn't use the bathroom.

After his shower Harry felt better about the whole situation. But when he stepped out into the bedroom and frown feeling bad again. He wanted his master there with him. He laid down and buried his face in Rodolphus' pillow taking a deep breath. He could still smell him. He had just started drifting off when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. He jumped knowing he wasn't suppose to be in there and quickly got up as the door opened.

"What are you doing in here Potter? I thought Rodolphus said you were to sleep in your room." Snape looked at Harry.

"I was just getting a shower before bed. I was heading to my room now." Harry said moving further away from the bed. "Snape I just wanted to say…thank you."

"You already said it at dinner. It wasn't the big of a deal Potter. Lucius seems to forget you are new to be a sub." He said coldly.

"No not just for that. I never told you thanks after the war. You did so much to help me and I never really thanked you. I still don't understand why you did all that for me though. I mean I never was nice to you in school." Harry looked at him hoping he'd shed some light on to his reasoning.

"I didn't show you those memories so you'd feel grateful to me. I did it so you'd know that people aren't always what they seem."

"I know that. I can tell you're not the kind of person who goes around looking for applause. And I know you may not believe it but neither am I. But I also don't feel right not giving someone to recognition they deserve. You did more to bring down Voldemort than I did. You definitely risked you're life in grater ways then I did." It was true too. Harry felt like all the awards and medals and other trinkets they felt like giving him after the war should have gone to other people. Just because they felt like he did something great in bring Voldemort down didn't mean Harry felt like he did. The way he saw it it was a fluke that brought him down. Harry didn't beat him in a duel. It was only because Voldemort's wand rejected him that Voldemort died.

"I wasn't looking for glory when I helped bring the Dark lord down so I don't feel bitter for not getting all those scrapes of paper and pieces of scrape metal you got." nape gave Harry a cold stare.

"I didn't say you did." Harry snapped. "I was just saying that I couldn't have done it without you and thank you for helping make the world a better place. Geeze." Harry stormed out of the room and into his bedroom. The other man was being impossible. He laid down and pulled the covers over his head.

Harry heard the door open but ignore it until his felt his bed sink down some. He poked his head out and was surprised to see Snape there.

"I thought Lucius told you he doesn't like temper tantrums. Thank you for what you said in the other room. I guess I should tell you why I stood up against Dumbledore for you. I'm not as evil as you might think. I don't think any child should have been put through the things that he made you go through especially as unprepared as he seemed to like to leave you. But it also had to do with how much you remind me of your mum. Lily was my best friend and my first love."

Harry sat up. He never really got to know much about his mum before. "Will you tell me about her? Remus and Sirius use to tell me about my dad all the time but neither of them really knew my mum and my aunt Petunia would be more willing to say something nice about my dad than my mum." He looked hopefully at Severus. He wanted to get to know her better.

Severus nodded. "Yes I'll tell you about her. But not right now. You need sleep. Rodolphus may not be my master but I don't want him angry at me because I kept you up." He smirked a little and messed up Harry's hair. "Good night Potter." he stood up and left.

"Good night Severus." Harry laid down smiling. Suddenly having Snape and Malfoy there didn't seem so bad.

/

Well that one was longer. I hope you enjoyed and hopefully soon I'll have the next chapter. I'm really sure how long this story will be. I'm thinking probably 8 chapters. Thanks for reading.


	3. Finding out about mum

Thank you so much for those who commented and those who didn't. I'm sorry it took me so long to do this chapter. It was the final weeks of school and had a lot of papers to do and then my muse took a break.

I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

/

Harry didn't sleep very well and before he knew it it was time to get up for breakfast. He missed having Rodolphus' arms around him as he slept. But then he reminded himself Rodolphus wasn't always there when he'd sleep before so it was all in his head.

He started to head down in his pajamas, but hesitated thinking that Malfoy might get mad at him for not being dressed. He decided though that he was going to try and get some more sleep once breakfast was over so there was no point in getting dressed.

"Morning." He mumbled as he took a seat at the table and started buttering a piece of toast.

"Potter I thought you would know that I want you dressed for breakfast." Malfoy said looking over at him.

"Are you ok? You don't look so well Potter." Snape said looking at him.

Harry drank down his orange juice. "I'm fine. I didn't sleep well. I figured you'd want me dressed but I'm going back to sleep once I eat so it seemed pointless to get dressed and then change again. Besides I don't usually even have to come down here to eat breakfast. I usually eat in bed."

"I'd appreciate it if you are dressed by lunch then. And tomorrow be dressed for breakfast." Malfoy told Harry as he started to eat his own breakfast. Harry just nodded but he wasn't going to get dressed if he didn't feel like it.

"Do you still want me to tell you about your mum today Harry?" Snape asked him. Harry looked up at him and nodded.

"I'd like that a lot Snape. But I do want to try and get some sleep first. After lunch?" Harry started eating some pancakes.

Snape nodded. "After lunch is good with me." The rest of the meal passed in relative silence.

Harry ate pretty well to keep Malfoy from bothering him and after he was excused from the table he went back upstairs and finally got some sleep. He had a nice little nap but, it still wasn't the same as having Rodolphus with him. He really missed his boyfriend. Harry didn't think he could make it through the week. He through on a pair of jeans and a jumper before slipping on his trainers and flying out his window.

Harry landed on top of a hill and laid down looking up at the sky. It was such a nice day out. Harry enjoyed the cool autumn air. He was hoping that Malfoy might let him eat outside. He really didn't like that he had to keep eating in the dining room mostly because he had to be around Malfoy and Snape. He just wanted to be left alone if he couldn't have Rodolphus. It did sound a little childish to Harry and to think he didn't like Rodolphus at first. He smiled thinking about it. Realizing it was getting kind of late Harry looked at his watch and noticed it was time for lunch. He picked up his broom and made it back to the house.

"It's nice to see you decided to get dressed Harry but, you're late for lunch." Malfoy said when he noticed Harry.

"Sorry you didn't say what time lunch was." Which was true but, he did know that he was probably late for lunch.

"Do I need to start dragging you to meals? Just be aware if I do you may find it hard to sit through them." Malfoy raised an eyebrow looking at Harry.

Harry glared at him. "I'm an adult. I can come to meals when I'm hungry." Before Harry even finished his sentence he could feel himself being lifted from his chair and bent over Malfoy's lap. He started protesting when he felt him pulling his pants down and cried out feeling the first slap on his bare bottom. He was so embarrassed to be spanked in front of Snape bare bottomed like this. He hid his face in Malfoy's leg as he kept feeling hit after hit landing in the same spot. He was ready for it to be over and thought it was when he felt Malfoy stop.

He started to sit up when he felt a hand on his back forcing him back down. "I'm not done yet Potter. I want you to look at Severus while I spank you. Obviously a regular spanking isn't enough for you."

"What! No! That's cruel and unusual punishment." Harry protested.

"You'd rather I tell Rodolphus that you refused to eat? Isn't that one of his major rules for you?" Harry quitted at that. He could take embarrassment if it kept Rodolphus happy with him.

"No. I'll do as you say." He blushed as he looked at Snape.

"How do you address me?" He ran a hand over his arse as he waited for the answer which made Harry blush more.

"I'll do as you say Malfoy." He yelp as he felt a smack.

"Try again."

"Mr. Malfoy." He winced feeling a harder smack. "You're not my master."

"I am while Rodolphus is away."

"Fine Master Malfoy." He grumbled and felt another smack.

"Less attitude next time. Now count out each hit. It'll be 25 hits. If you lose count we start from the beginning same if you skip a number." Malfoy said as he gave him the first spank.

"25? But you must have given me at least 20 already." Harry whined.

"You want to make it 50?" He asked hitting again.

"No. 2." Harry mumbled.

"You seemed to have forgotten one Potter. And more clearly." He smack his arse again.

He grumbled but counted clearly while looking at Snape. It was better just to get this over with. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10..." With each hit the numbers came out as more of a whine. But he kept counting. "…20...21...22...23...24...25." At the end Harry wasn't sure if they really sounded like numbers anymore but Malfoy pulled his pants back up and sat him up.

"Thank you. Now eat." Malfoy moved back to his seat.

Harry whimpered and shifted around since his arse was so sore from all the spanking. He couldn't meet Snape's eyes now. He was so embarrassed by being spanked in front of someone like that. Rodolphus had never done it to him before. But at the same time just being punished by Rodolphus made him feel bad while he didn't care what Malfoy thought so he didn't care if he was punished.

After lunch Harry started heading up to his room forgetting about Snape promising him that he'd tell him about his mum. Besides he just wanted to avoid Snape after what happened.

"Potter didn't you want me to tell you stories about your mum?" Harry turned around and saw Snape standing there. He looked away.

"Don't worry about it." He said softly.

"If you're saying that because you got a spanking in front of me don't worry about it. It isn't a problem Potter. I thought you wanted to know about your mum." Snape crossed his arms.

Harry looked back at him and nodded. "I do. You're the only one I know who really knew her. Do you want to go outside?" Snape nodded and walked with Harry out to the backyard. Harry laid down looking up at the sky and Snape took a seat next to him.

"I do see some of your mum in you Harry." Harry looked over at him.

"But mostly my father? That's why you never liked me right?" Snape shook his head.

"It's both that made me not like you. But it was mostly that seeing you threw in my face that my best friend was gone." He looked at Harry. "And before you say it I can tell by the look on your face that what you're going to say. I know Black didn't hate you for reminding him of your father but we are two different people. And things weren't good between me and Lily when she died. It doesn't help that I'm the reason she's dead."

Harry sat up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not the reason. Pettigrew is."

"I'm the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy and I didn't do enough to protect her after I found out he was going after your family."

"It was destined to happen and unfortunately she had to die for him to die."

"I should have done more to help you after her death too. I should have known that your aunt wouldn't look after you right."

"It's ok. I survived and they weren't really so bad I guess. I don't think Dumbledore should have sent me there in the first place though. It would have been better to have been in a family who would have taken care of me and let me know what I was getting into."

Snape smiled a little. "I agree but, nobody could go against Dumbledore. So what do you want to know about your mum?"

"Was she nice?"

"That depends on who you ask. She was really sweet to her friends but, you never wanted to anger her. I think she would have been a great mum to you. But I think it still would have worked her into a early grave with her trying to make you a upstanding young man and your father trying to turn you into a hooligan." Harry started laughing.

"A hooligan really? Well I guess his side won."

"I think both of your parents would have been proud of you Harry. And I think they're happy that you're happy now."

"You don't think they'd have a problem with me dating a Death Eater in the kind of relationship I'm in?"

"If they were alive they'd worry but, I think now they can see that he really cares about you and is just trying to protect you and improve your manners."

"I know what you mean. I think you explaining to my mum what it's all about she would have realized that it's fine though. I feel like she valued your opinion all her life."

"I don't know Harry. We did have some troubles. She never forgave me for the mudblood comment and I don't blame her."

"I don't think she blamed you when she grew up and especially now after you're done so much to help me and to bring Voldemort down. I just don't understand why she didn't fight when he came after us." Harry hugged his legs and rested his head on his knees.

"She was probably to concerned about protecting you. She didn't want her baby dying." That made Harry feel worse. He always hated that his parents died to save him. Though he could see himself doing the same for his kids if he ever had any.

"Harry do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Harry looked over at him and nodded. "How did you end up with a Death Eater anyways?"

Harry smiled glad for a lighter topic. "Yeah that is strange. To start with after the part of Voldemort that was in me died it left my mind messed up and I black out sometimes. Well I was out shopping one day and I had covered my scar and wore contacts so that I wouldn't get hounded by people. I had one of my episodes and when I came to there was a man sitting there with a cool cloth on my forehead and ice cream. I later found out if was Rodolphus in a much better disguise than mine. It was nice to be taken care of and we started dating and he told me about the whole master/ pet relationship and I liked the idea so I got his name cleared and we've been together ever since. I never found out how you survived the war though. When I left that night I was sure you were dead."

"I almost was. Apparently after you left Voldemort called a retreat so that you'd come after him alone. Lucius noticed that I was gone so he went and found me. He got there just in time. He healed me and saved my life."

"I'm sorry I didn't think to do that." Harry frowned.

"Harry it's not your fault. I was sure I was dead too. You got my name cleared so that I didn't have to hide the rest of my life."

"It was only right that the Death Eaters who helped me got their names cleared. It helped that Ron because Minister of Magic. I didn't have to prove much. Though it has lead to people thinking I'm secretly a Death Eater. But they've thought things like that my whole life." Harry said and shrugged.

"No pretty much only since you were about 11. Before that it was just made up reports about spotting you different places." Harry laughed.

"Yeah I don't really trust the Prophet anymore or care what it prints."

"That is wise of you." Snape nodded to him.

They continued to talk about different things until they had to get ready for dinner. Harry was quite surprised at how much was enjoying have Snape there and was starting to think of him as a friend. Now he really understood why his mum trusted him so much. After dinner Harry fell into another restless night of sleep. He couldn't wait for Rodolphus to get back.

/

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I'm going to end up making this story shorter than first planned and start wrapping it up. As always comments are much appreciated.


	4. Home

Here is the next and final chapter finally. Sorry for the long wait.

Again I own nothing.

/

The rest of the week passed pretty much uneventfully. Harry continued to talk with Snape and hear stories about his mum and got to actually know him. And Harry behaved himself around Malfoy. He realized that he really couldn't get away with anything around him.

But Harry had yet to sleep well. It was starting to put a toll on him. He could feel himself slipping sometimes like he was about to black out. He just hoped Rodolphus would be home soon so he could get a good night's sleep. After all he just had one ore day. Rodolphus would be home tomorrow afternoon.

Harry pulled himself out of bed and got dressed before dragging himself downstairs. He didn't want to anger Malfoy but, he really wished he could just stay in bed.

/

Lucius glanced at his watch as he and Severus waited for Harry to come down for breakfast. He sighed and stood up. "I hope Mr. Potter has a good excuse for being late for breakfast. I thought we had gotten past all this."

Lucius walked out of the dining room and started heading upstairs when he saw Harry standing at the top of them frozen. Lucius called Severus to him.

"Severus help Harry to bed. I'll get the cool cloth for his head."

/

Harry felt himself coming to. He also felt someone patting his forehead and with a cool cloth and stroking his hair. He groaned softly and pulled the covers over his head. He may have been learned to tolerate Malfoy but he didn't want him comforting him. He wanted his Rodolphus. He didn't want anyone else.

"Harry please come out from under the blanket." Harry knew that voice. He hoped he wasn't just imagining it. He slowly peaked out and smiled seeing Rodolphus there. He slowly sat up as Rodolphus placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry kissed him back and rested against Rodolphus who had been sitting on the bed beside him.

Rodolphus grabbed a bowl of vanilla ice cream that had been sitting beside the bed and started feeding Harry. "How are you feeling now?" He asked Harry feeling his forehead.

"Like I'm hallucinating. Have I been out for a day?" Harry didn't care though. He had his master back. "No when Lucius found that you had blacked out he contacted me and I was able to come back early. I worried about you while I was away and hearing that you weren't doing well I had to come back." Harry took the bowl of ice cream and set it beside the bed.

"I missed you so much." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Rodolphus neck. He went to kiss him but Rodolphus place a hand on his mouth. "I'm glad you're feeling better Harry. But I need to know how you've been for Lucius." Rodolphus said as he gently made Harry let him go.

Harry pouted sitting back. "You would keep love from me if I've misbehaved?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Harry now you know that's not what I said. Haven't I told you not to put words in my mouth?" Rodolphus had a hard time to resist holding Harry close and making up for the missed time but, he couldn't reward Harry if he had been misbehaving.

"It's not like I was going to behave better for him than I do for you." Harry was really worried that Rodolphus would be disappointed in the way he had acted. "I've been well behaved for the past few days. I wasn't punished for a few days now. But the first couple days I was mad that you left me behind so I rebelled."

Rodolphus stood up. "Would you like to admit what you did before I ask Lucius?" Harry bit his lip. He was afraid what Lucius would tell Rodolphus but knew it would probably be better just to admit it. "He spanked me a lot the first day because I said I wasn't going to come down for dinner and eat. But it was just a fib. I was going to get food later. I just didn't want to eat with them. And then when I went down I kept back talking to him."

Harry didn't want to look at Rodolphus as he told him but, was afraid Rodolphus would see it as a sign of disrespect if he didn't. "And then the next day I was late for lunch and started snapping at him again. He likes spanking a lot more than you. I wasn't use to it." Rodolphus couldn't help but chuckle a little at that.

"Yes I hear he does. Now relax and Dotty will bring you some real food while I talk to Lucius." Rodolphus left the room and Dotty came in with a sandwich and soup for Harry. "Thank you." He said softly and started eating. He was really worried what Malfoy was telling Rodolphus.

A few minutes later Rodophus walked into Harry's room as Harry was setting his empty tray aside. Harry looked up at him concerned. "It seems Lucius thinks you were corrupting Severus into misbehaving. But he says that you behaved better than expected. So I have your surprise for you." Rodolphus stepped out of the room and came back in with a little black kitten.

"I've gotten a kitten for my kitten." Harry smiled as he took the little kitten kissing it. He smiled more as he felt Rodolphus sit by him and hold him close. "Now if I have to leave you while I go on a business trip again I will leave you in Lucius' care again and I do expect you to be better behaved since you've already tested his limits." He gave Harry a stern look and Harry nodded guilty. "that being said if I must leave for so long again I will bring you with me. I was afraid that you would get bored but, I also don't want to cause you stress."

Harry smiled and kissed him with all the love he felt for his master. "I'm still tired master. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Rodolphus smiled and picked Harry up. "I'll do better. I'll take you to our room and stay with you till you wake up. I haven't slept well lately either."

"Thank you. I miss sleeping in there with you. The first night I almost fell asleep in there. It helped me deal with missing you." Rodolphus laid down with Harry and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry. I thought it would make you miss me more. I won't keep you from sleeping in here next time." Harry nodded and laid his kitten down as he cuddled closer to Rodolphus falling asleep. Rodolphus rubbed Harry's back until he himself fell asleep.

/

Thank you for reading. I will start working on the prequel soon where Harry and Rodolphus meet.


End file.
